Adam Samson
Important To those who think vandalizing this page is funny, please stop, it's not. Thanks to you, I am no longer on the top 5 most visited pages. Bio Born in 1992, Adam Samson began coming to Wayfinder in 2005, specifically with Finale. He is known by all (or most(or all competent(or enough))) for his incredible skillz on the recorder and his unmatched head of insanely long and veluptuous red hair. Noteably, he learned about Wayfinder from a local expo, where he valiantly smote (or smitten?) Brennan Lee Mulligan and gave a big hug to a very fuzzy demon. He continues to hold that Brendan Schindler is incompetent. Adam's interests and hobbies and other synonyms for interests include: *Playing the recorder, bass guitar, clarinet, and Irish whistle very well; *Being short and adorable (also very well). *Doing charcoal drawings (yet again, very well, as seen at www.frozentheaterd.deviantart.com); *Acting; *Simiting (or smittening?) people; *Talking about himself in the third person; *Using his mac and shunning all PC-users. Adam is the creater of the Frozen Theater Experience, a live-action table roleplay hybrid that utilizes multimedia. He maintains it with companion Ben Raften. Perspective Adam is also the founder and one of the members of the Perspective Project, which is working on a revolutionary kind of computer, currently in the patent office. Other memebers include Ben Raften and David Gottsegen. Psst Adam Samson is very angered by the fact that many people think he is either 12 years old or female or both. He would like to point out that he is male and age 16. Game History Games Being Written *Deus Ex Machina: The most ironic futuristic game you will ever play....my dream is to have it played at winter game. Frozen Theater Stories *The Quest for Xatha Trilogy *Nexus Trilogy (under development) *Chronicles of Tegra (Finished by Ben Raften) Characters 2005 Francis Jacob :Game: Finale: Carnivale :Age: 27 :Class: Mage :Level: 4 Decided to start off my Wayfinder career with a megalomaniacal nut. "Evil Uncle Francis". Being I was a major noob, I metagamed endlessly and acted all pompous. Phoim (Foh-EEM) :Game: Bootleg Faerie or something :Age: 75, I think :Class: Selee Faerie Healer :Level: ? A kind old man, stayed guard most of the game, conversing with other healers. 2006 Patrick Smith :Game: Finale: The Fountain :Age: 18 :Class: Cleric :Level: 3 An attempt at an ultra-shy, ultra-low status player. Sucked cause I avoided interaction and because Griffin accidentally ordered me to stay at the bunkers for most of the game, not knowing I had a family. 2007 Harmonius :Game: Finale: The Fallen Empire (Sweetest game ever!) :Age: :Class: Mage :Level: 6 A pious member of the Inheritance Guild. First time as a bad guy or an SPC, so awesome. Best moment of roleplay ever: Archmage Tellus wants to know how to stop the cycle of change. I mutter, "Can we?" "...W-What did you say?!" "C-c-can w-we?" At this point Brennan leaps at me, puts his blade to my throat, and starts screeming. For the rest of my character's life, I twitched and studdered out of trauma. Xantippus :Game: Finale: The Fallen Empire :Age: 32 :Class: Mage :Level: 6 Harmonius's twin brother. After finding out that only hours before he arrived, his brother was killed, Xantippus cracks moments before the final battle. His sadness turns to fury, and he screams "DIE" on the battlefield, attempts to throw a damage bolt, misses, and gets stabbed. Oh well. Jonathan Grant :Game: Insetti Bootleg :Age: 47 :Class: Warrior :Level: N/A Father of 4, Insetti spy who wanted to end the suffering. Eh, it was ok. I died during the final battle. Aram Cooper :Game: Winter Game: The Doctor's Dilemma :Age: :Class: N/A :Level: 2 A paladin, traumatized by being possessed by a holy/unholy book. Category:Wayfolk